Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire mold for forming a closed space therein to form a tire when molds are closed.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a tire mold, there is known one including a pair of side molds having inner surfaces which come into contact with a sidewall portion of a tire, and a plurality of tread molds having inner surfaces which come into contact with a tread portion of the tire (e.g., JP-A-2014-87958, JP-A-2015-71274, JP-A-2009-119624). Each of the molds has a plurality of vent holes for discharging air in the tire mold to outside of the tire mold.
In each of the molds, the vent hole straightly extends from the inner surface to a position which corresponds to the outside of the tire mold. Depending upon a direction in which the vent hole extends with respect to the inner surface of the mold, it is difficult, in some cases, to discharge air in the tire mold to outside of the tire mold.